List of posts by André Harris
This is the page of André Harris posts on TheSlap.com! Posts *'Robbie': Poker tonight? *'André': For sure. See ya there. *'André': My Grandma got scared -- now she's hiding under the bed. Gonna have to use a broom to get her out. *'André': Mixing beats. Feeling the flow. Musician stuff. *'André': Typing with one hand, flossing with the other. Think I'm gonna have to give one or the other up. *'André': Hey, Everyone! I FINALLY put up my video profile. Hope you like it. If you don't please don't tell me -- I have a fragile ego. Ha! *'André': Lakers or Celtis??? *'André': Writing. Songs. Studio. Love my Life. *'André': Parts of me are sweating that I didn't know could sweat. *'André': What is up with those vuvuzelas at those soccer games? Sounds like a bunch of bees. I hate bees! *'André': Not that I'm obsessed with Ketchup but... Ketchup or Catsup? Which is it, people? *'Cat': I like Catsup. 'Cuz it's like, "Hey, Cat... 'sup?" Hehehehe. Oh, not much. What's up with you? *'André': Lovin' Summer Vacation! Why can't school be on the beach? With tropical smoothies? And girls in bikinis? *'André': My question is: Why do peanuts have shells? Were they once an endangered speecies that needed protection? *'André': Picking up raw meat to grill. Can't wait! See ya in a few, Beck. *'Beck': Pick up pickels please. *'Cat': Heeeey, you said three "p" words in one sentence. Well I guess you really didn't "say" them, but you wrote them. I know there's a word for that. *'Robbie': Alliteration. It's called alliteration. *'Rex': Word Nerd. *'André': Fill in the blank: I love it when... *'André': Goin' jogging. See you guys later. *'Beck': Back from your jog yet? *'André': Nah. Stayed at home. Ate a corn dog. Good times. *'André': My crazy grandma just sucker-punched my laptop. Anyone got $1400 I could borrow? *'André': Found an instrument I can't play -- but who cares about the Sitar anyway. *'André': Just noticed that one of the moods you can pick on TheSlap is "Blum". Is that even a word? *'André': There seems to be an app for everything. Where's the app for my toaster? This bagel's taking FOREVER! *'André': C'mon BEES! What's a guy gotta do to get stung around here? *'André': Wrote a new song this week. If you're nice to me, I'll post it on the slap. *'André': Robbie made me feel his foot... and I LOVED it! Hey, don't judge. *'André': Tonight is Breakfest-for-Dinner Night! My grandma may be crazy but she makes a mean french toast. *'André': Dear Guy in the Car Next to Me, your windows aren't tinted! I can see your finger in your nose. *'André': Why is it 20 degrees colder inside school than outside? Gonna wear a parka tomorrow. *'André': Picking out some music to mow the yard to. I'm thinking mo-town...... it just sounds right. *'André': It's official: I'm all out of Dr. Chocostein cereal. Why can't they sell seasonal Halloween-themed cereal all year long. :( *'André': My grandmother refuses to carve the turkey. She thinks the turkey's family is going to come after her for revenge. *'André': Buffalo nuggets = My new favortie food. Sorry spicy tuna, you've been replaced. *'André': I bought fancy socks and the only people who have ever seen them were at airport security. Sock Fail. *'André': Does anyone else think that the idea of a grown man in a costume coming down your chimney is weird? *'André': Gonna be the ONLY one on here NOT posting about Chistmas! Awww, man. I mentioned Christmas. *'André': Bought my grandma flowers today. She flipped 'cuz she swears the thorns are little tiny cameras for spying. *'André': Uh, before you use the bathroom in someone's house, make sure they got toilet paper! *'André': Would it kill somebody to kiss me on New Year's Eve? I'll take a cheek! *'André': Man, first 4,000 birds fall from the sky then the milk in my fridge expired. What next?? *'André': I can't fake cry. What is wrong with me? *'André': Why would anyone tie their feet to a board and jump off a mountain in the freezing stone? #snowboardingisstupid *'André': Y'know, Wednesday is one of the weirdest looking words in the English language. *'André': Every day I go to class and crave coconut milk. Sikowitz won't share. *'André': Nobody offers to tickle my tummy. :( *'André': Are fist bumps still cool? Cuz Robbie just tried to fist bump me. I don't think it's cool anymore. No offense Rob. *'André': Sick. :( But I heard coughing is actually a good ab workout. Cough. Cough. *'André: '''Is there anything that doesn't taste better BBQ'd? I dare you to name it. *'Tori': Cereal *'Robbie': Milk *'Beck': Sushi *'André': Okay okay, I guess most things taste worse BBQ'd. My bad. *'André': The Bad News: Security had to haul my cousin Kendra away. The Good News: She got offered her own talk show. *'André': I accidentlally stepped in some wet cement so I went ahead and put my hand prints in too and signed it. Maybe it'll be worth something some day. *'André': Just found week-old ravioli in my locker. Gave it to Sinjin. He seemed happy enough about it. *'André': Found out the Grub Truck started selling sushi. Call me crazy but I am NOT eating sushi out of a truck. *'André': How exactly does someone "crawl like a centipede"? I wrote the lyrics to "Beggin' on Your Knees" and even I'm not sure what it means. *'André': Do you think regular pizza is jealous of pepperoni pizza? *'André': My neighbor is selling his "keytar" (you know that keyboard you play like a guitar). Should I buy it? Cool or dorky? *'André': @ a privat Ke$ha concert! Only had to go thru 617 cartons of ice cream to win it!!! Wait, it probably would have been cheaper to buy tickets. *'André': You know why I never learned the trumpet? The spit valve. I don't wanny play an instrument that stores my drool. *'André': Ow. Fell asleep on my keys. Remind me to NEVER do that again. *'André': My grandma got freaked out when my PearPhone rang, so she smashed it with a hammer. Guess it's time to get the new PearPhone 8G... * *'André': Finally managed to detach Sherry's lips from my face. My poor lips need a vacation. *'Rex': Robbie's lips need a job. *'André': Had to break up with Sherry. She's doing fine... my lips are finally getting back in 'em. *'André': Guess who I'm hangin' with RIGHT NOW?! Kenan Thompson! Dude is so cool. I'll tell you all about it later! *'André': There's NO PARTY AT KENAN'S house! Don't listen to that puppet. (Ah, man...Kenan's gonna kill me.) *'Rex': Ha, ha,ha! *'André': My grandma just used my PearPad as a cookie sheet. Today I learned PearPads are not oven-safe. *'Beck': Didn't you just have to replace your PearPhone? *'André': Yeah, this woman is costing me a fortune. *'Andre:' I've got a bad case of the Thursdays. Not sure what it means, but I got it bad * *'Andre: I'm allergic to dust mites and my grandma is scared of the vacuum cleaner. Something's got to give. *'Andre: '''Anyone else think Beck kinda looks like Elvis? *'Andre: Reason I love L.A. #3457: Avocado tree in my backyard = Fresh guacamole whenever I want! *'Andre:' Gonna rent a boat this weekend. Just call me Captain Andre! Gonna rock that boat! *'Andre:' Taking a break from the world! Not answering my direct messages, my private messages, my voicemail messages, my emails, my texts. #nothingpersonal Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Websites Category:Quotes